


Coming Back With A Bang

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade returns to Court after weeks in social exile ready to take down whoever is scheming against her. But meeting Liam again will be the hardest part.





	Coming Back With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains psychological issues about eating disorders that might be a trigger for some people. Reader discretion is advised.

Jade spent a whole month preparing herself to go back to court. Hours of ballroom dancing, enology, table etiquette, horseback riding. She only had time for herself early in the morning, during her usual jogging and swimming sessions. 

The waiting, not knowing about anything, not getting in touch with any of her friends was making her anxious, insecure. She needed to breathe. So at night, she would go to the grand ballroom at the Beaumont estate to play the piano. The Beaumonts had this gorgeous black Baldwin that was only played during the parties and Jade played late at night when she couldn’t sleep. She doesn’t like being alone, but as the sound of notes combined turned into melodies and harmonies, she felt more at ease.

As soon as she got to Fydelia with the Beaumonts, Jade was determined to change. She arranged her beauty products on the vanity desk and looked at her long brown hair with slightly faded red ends. “Hey, Maxwell. Do you know if there are any beauty salons around here?”

“There’s one down on the street. Let me make you an appointment.” Maxwell glanced at Jade looking at herself in the mirror.

“Is it a routine visit to a hairstylist or are you looking for a change?” Maxwell asked searching for the beauty salon number on the phone.

“Are you going to scold me if I say I want a drastic change?”

“Me scolding you? Never.” Maxwell smiled. “But if you really want to make it a blast, I’ll tell the hairstylist to come over. This way you’ll avoid the press and anyone else from seeing you before dinner.”

“You’re an underestimated genius, Max.” He winked at her and left. Several minutes later, Maxwell got in with the hairstylist in her room.

“Good morning, Lady Jade,” the woman bowed.

“Good morning, Miss Kressley. I heard you’re one of the best hairstylists in Cordonia.”

“I just let my work speak for itself, my lady. What can I do for you today?”

“I want my hair like this.” Jade showed a picture on her phone to her hairstylist.

Miss Kressley was agape. “That’s a quite a change, my lady.”

“Whoa… That’s ballsy.” Maxwell stared wide-eyed for a moment, but then he smiled broadly. “I like it. Your return to the court has to come with a bang.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Jade tilted her head back smiling.

##  **…**

“Ready to face the sharks?”

“Always.” The doors opened and Jade made her entrance into the room along with Maxwell. The whispers and shocked reactions to Jade’s return were even bigger with the hairstyle change from long wavy chestnut and red ombré hair to blond and straight short bob. She could hear the chatter about her style choices, the camera flashes all over her and she loved it.

“You’re doing great. The press can’t get enough of your new style, Little Blossom.” Maxwell squeezed her hand.

“Mission accomplished then. I just have to do one last thing before we find our table.” They crossed the room and walked towards Madeleine. “Good evening, Countess Madeleine.” Jade bowed gracefully.

“Oh, Lady Jade, I’m so pleased that your recent fall from grace didn’t keep you away. A lesser woman more well-versed in courtly politics might have gone into hiding. It’s so very brave of you to be here.”

“Congratulations on your engagement. You must be so happy.” Her voice was humorless.

“Thank you, dear. I’ve never been happier. With all the royal commitments, it’s has been a whirlwind. But you how King Liam is. He makes me feel like I’m in a fairy tale…I know we’ll be very content. Won’t we, darling?”

Jade turned around and spotted Liam. His eyes went wide as they swept her from head to toe, drinking every detail of her new style. She felt her mouth dry and heart beating faster. “Jade? Ahem, I mean, Lady Jade, I’m surprised to see you… You look… well, as stunning as ever.” He tried to contain his excitement of seeing her, but failed miserably, making Madeleine angry.

“Your Majesty, shouldn’t you greet your guest with a kiss?”

He extended his hand to take hers and kissed it. They exchanged glances and before any of them could say something Madeleine put her hand on Liam’s arm. “We need to see the rest of our guests, sweetheart.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Jade felt her stomach in notches at the display of affection. “It was a pleasure to see you, Lady Jade.” A yearning emotion filled Liam’s eyes as he spoke.

“Likewise.” She replied icily, taking Maxwell’s arm and walking away. She was furious. She could feel the anger building inside her, making her tougher, merciless, and…

“Ouch!” Jade’s nails sank into Maxwell’s hand.

“Sorry, Max. But keep it together. I’ll get you some ice as soon as we find our table.”

During dinner, Madeleine and Liam looked like the perfect couple, smiling and holding hands. Madeleine even fed him a bite of lobster from her fork. “More champagne?” Asked a servant.

“No, I need whiskey. Bring a bottle.” Jade said, faking a smile. Maxwell and Bertrand glanced at each other, then at her.

“Your whiskey, my lady,” the servant placed the glass next to her and the bottle on the center of the table.

“Thank you.” She gave another fake smile before she noticed Bertrand and Maxwell were staring. “If I’m going to put up with this, I need it.”

On her way back to her room, she felt her stomach in notches again. She didn’t realize it, but she was stress eating the whole dinner. She reached the door and walked straight to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she felt disgusted.  _Why am I here? He’s with her._  She sank on her knees, lifted the toilet seat and insert two fingers into her throat until the barely processed food and drinks came out.

##  **…**

Jade was sleeping on her bed when she heard a knock. “Ugh…” She straightened her dress and her hair. “Coming…” she got up to answer the door. “Hi!” her eyes soften at the sight of Maxwell. “What’s with the flowers?”

“Special delivery!” Maxwell beamed. “Housekeeping sent over a new centerpiece for your end table.” Jade buried her nose to smell the roses and saw a piece of a paper wrapped around one of the stems. “Oh… That’s Liam’s handwriting.”

Jade read the note and turned towards the balcony. She inhaled sharply and threatened to tear the piece of paper, but she started crying instead. “I don’t want to know his excuses. I can’t, Max, I can’t. He…” She trailed off, leaning against the closet door.

“Jade,” Maxwell pulled her into an embrace. “I know it was already hard for you before you saw him with Madeleine. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. But whatever you decide to do, I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks, Max.”

“Try to get some rest. Good night.” Maxwell left the room.

Jade looked at the flowers and the note. He’ll be waiting in fifteen. She opened the closet, changed clothes and got out from the window, carefully making her way outside. 

Tears fell from her eyes as she reached outdoors. She couldn’t feel more insecure right now and only one thing would make her feel safe again. Looking around, she spotted Liam deep in thought, sipping a red wine. She walked towards his balcony and scaled it.

“Jade!” He rushed to her, sweeping her into his arms. She buried her face on his chest and sobbed. His scent was inebriating, his embrace was warm and strong. She felt safe again. And then she remembered everything she has been through in the past month and pulled away. 

“We need to talk. You’re an engaged man.”

“Yes, of course. It’s just… Damn, Lady Jade, how I’ve missed you.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me if it’s true?”

“No. I don’t need to ask to know it was a set up.”

“You knew?” A wave of anger took over her whole body and she started to yell. “Then why? Why did you let me go? Why did you tell me? Why did you have to choose… her?” Her emotions got the best of her and she cried again. He cupped her cheeks, laying kisses on her eyes, nose, cheeks, and forehead. She had no strength to push him away once more and just melted into his arms. He explained what happened and his actions regarding the scandal and the plot against her and she listened quietly.

“This arrangement… I… It’ll make me your mistress?”

“Hardly. You’re the woman I love. The only one.” Liam locked his fingers through hers. “I know this is not any of us hoped for, but all I could think about at that moment was finding a way to keep you in my life.”

“Liam, I…” She shook her head and slumped on a chair. “I should go.”

“Jay, don’t leave now.”

“It can be dangerous.” She blinked nervously.

“No, not for tonight. No one will bother us.”

“This is so overwhelming…” She trailed off, crying.

“I’m so sorry, Jay,” he went down one knee and reached for her cheek and wiped a tear. “Stay here. I need to know you’ll be safe tonight.” He took her hand and led her into his room. Jade sat on the bed and Liam left the room briefly.

She lied down on the bed and the smell of Liam’s scent on the bed sheets was comforting and heartbreaking at the same time, making her cringe. Liam came back and as he saw her so sad laying in his bed, he stepped closer, took off her flats and kissed her feet tenderly. He crawled on the bed, kissing from her ankle to her hand, arm, and shoulder, spooning and holding her close until they fell asleep.

##  **…**

It was still dark when she woke up. She felt Liam’s arms around her waist. He was breathing softly on the back of her neck, making her smile. She could stay like this forever, but she had to go. “Liam,” she whispered, rubbing his hand. He frowned a little before he opened his eyes. “Hey,” she gave him a weak smile.

“Hey,” he said, stifling a yawn. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just have to go back to my room now.”

“Of course. Let me talk to the guards first.” He lifted up, running his hands through his messy hair and opened the door. He talked to someone outside the room and shut the door again.

“You can go through the halls. Don’t worry, no one will make questions. As far as anyone knows, you were never here.” He placed his hands inside his pockets.

“Thank you.” She sat up to put her flats back on her feet and headed to the door.

“Jay,” he took her hand before she reached the doorknob. “What about us? Will we be okay?”

“I think so. But I need time. It’s a lot to process, Li.”

“I know.” He looked down at her hands, his thumb stroking her mother’s engagement ring.

“Hey,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m not giving up on us. We just have to figure this out.”

“Yes, you’re right. We’ll solve this plot against you.” He looked down at her and pulled her close. They hugged for several minutes, not willing to let go of each other until they finally pulled apart.

“Until next time, my lady.” He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Until then.”


End file.
